pennantfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wanderer
Originally named Marcus Myrodon, he was a dwarf herbalist from Al-Brada, born 1663 years before the start of the campaign. Origin His team of explorer herbalists struck gold when they found a healthy strand of Leontopodium Arginium - the daisy of life. Being a master cultivator, he managed to reproduce the plant against all odds. Discovering its effects of granting youth (in potion form), the prospect of power tore his team apart and lead to the eventual betrayal of the other members. He ended up victor, and began distilling the cultivated flower, and as such attaining effectively - immortality. (taking potions every so often) Over the next 1600 years he wandered the world in search of every new and rare ingredient for potion brewing, being the only person in the world to have a full grasp on potion brewing. He owns and grows almost every rare and valuable ingredient and as such has become almost godlike. Story/Plot Through immense boredom he uses his many aliases and incredible cunning to instigate war (bizarro gandalf) in an otherwise peaceful (boring) world. Immortaily becomes his bane, and leads him to become evil. He is all powerful through full potion knowledge, but can be silenced with a very specific potion. He causes a world war just because he can. Not through deeprooted villainy, but because he want some excitement. The monghadi-bolvarian incident with the king didn't happen organically (he had been fear mongering for a while) and he jumped on top of that to set in motion the rest of the events. Anchor (& other recognisable traits) Marcus meddled in magic, and it became a large part of his abilities later on. he's a high level wizard and uses it to control stability of the potions he takes. This, however, requires an anchor. His anchor doesn't change shape/form as he does. His anchor is the original (immortal) flower he kept that spawned all the rest. It is kept in a locket embedded under his skin, on his sternum. On his chest, with it at the centur, is a heliades tattoo (scar tissue) - In human form, he has a pouch of small potion vials hidden on him. Heliodonism After the first 710 years his newfound power rose to his head and he chose to reveal his powers and his name - when he arrived in the land later known as Myrodon they virtually worshipped him, and their unquestionable love manifested in a religion named Heliodonism. Myrodon was a albradian, and as such had close relation to the sun. They said he brought the sun with him because through his power and wisdom, cultivation of crops (etc) rose to a new high and the land became lush. Later Myrodon became apalled of this worship and it lead him to forever hide his true persona. From this experience he learned his lesson, and through many new ingredients learnt, he disowned his real name and chose to lead his wandering life in whichever skin (form changing) and whatever name he wanted. Lions Roar Long ago Marcus settled on lions roar - a hive for dragons. Abusing his power he stole their home and started a long term vendetta with the evil-fighting dragons. The gold, bronze & silver dragons formed a group named the Antiheliades (antheliades) - and vowed to forever work against this wanderer; (without actually facing him, for he is too powerful) Aliases throughout history Throughout history he pops up in legendary tales (usually from boredom) as different types of people under different names. The Legend of Baegar The Barbarian Victor of the 261st Tarantian World Championship (highhandedly, without team) Facing many great monsters and trained professional teams of warriors, the championship culminated when Emperor Hania II, insulted, in his frustration, unleashed a captive dragon into the arena - which was promptly beaten by Baegar in an epic fight (not before many civilian losses, a controversy leading to the downfall of the empire-dom) DIvidus, Commander of the armies of Hania Rode into a battle on a griffin, laughing, and swung it singlehandedly in favour of Hania. The battle was the battle at the Moor - the culmination of a skirmish between Hania and current Dormoor (revolting) Certelion the Gold, the richest man ever alive Legend goes Certelion was the greatest merchant to ever live, attaining weatlh beyond comprehension through unknown means. It is said Theobald Inuthuilas, the first of his name betrayed Certelion and stole a small part of his riches. In reality, Certelion was Marcus and Theobald was a poor goods trader who happened to stumble upon and know the whereabouts of a Golden Jambawokky Herb (ingorant of its effect, but allured by its appearance). Certelion promised him a mountain of gold to hand it over, which the farmer couldn't resist. Upon receiving it, Marcus left and cultivated this herb as well, and later returned to fullfill his promise (almost as an experiment) and turned Theobald's log cabin into solid gold, establishing his family as the richest ever and spawning the Inuthuilas empire. Rengarn the Bright Rokh's very own einstein, the greatest practical scientist engineer in the history of Troiskarokh. An old wise dwarf who established technology (harvest of aether wyrm gasses) that lead to eg airships later on. He also dabbled in metallurgy, but this was only a short lasted hobby. (still, spawned powerful alloys that stayed the source of great trade for centuries) Current Aliases Hania: Theodoric The Wise (highly regarded but strange wizard, in council with royalty) Myrodon: Marcus Alabaster (cleric, religious figure, kinda like the pope) Wynne-Dormoor: Amaranth the Faire (seductive cute girl taking advantage of balda) Bolvaria: Mujtahid Balo the bearded: argu's messenger, religious councellor with a magnificent beard (Mujtahid, a doctor of the Sacred Law.) Monghadi: Krathuilas (greatly respected hermit druid with knowledge of all nature and "foresight") Rokh: Talon the Inventive (successor to Rengarn the Bright, many say, a highly studied engineer off on scientific "excursions") Orcs: Xeledrus Strongvoice (a powerful warrior and "motivational speaker" (orcs deserve more respect etc)) Evil factions: Sceledrus the Immortal (all powerful figure, straight up) Goblins: Bobo-nkoko, leading shaman who gains popularity through spirit connection, even the bard (iwabobo) listens to him as his right hand man New Hania: Ilandevan (bringer of civilsation, jannus type figure) Raegoth the fleeting (great green serpent dragon)